Application of semiconductor light emitting devices is rapidly expanding to vehicle-mounted or other lamps, liquid crystal display backlights, and various indicators. To respond to these applications, semiconductor light emitting devices based on semiconductor light emitting elements for emitting blue or ultraviolet radiation have marked a tremendous advance in optical output. Semiconductor light emitting devices for these applications are often implemented as surface mount devices (SMD) for downsizing purposes.
An SMD-type semiconductor light emitting device includes a molded body of thermoplastic resin, a lead, a sealing resin, and a semiconductor light emitting element.
However, with the increasing output of light emitting elements, it turns out that the optical output from such a semiconductor light emitting device tends to decrease over time.
JP 2005-136379 discloses a semiconductor device having a coating member not in contact with the semiconductor light emitting element for preventing the decrease of reflectivity and optical output and preventing the peeling of the semiconductor element and the constituent members of the molded package.